The present invention relates to automotive windshield wiper systems. A windshield wiper motor is generally protected from rain water and runoff from the windshield of an automobile. However, in some circumstances, the protection for the wiper motor may become compromised. Windshield wiper motors, which are typically electric motors, may fail if even a small amount of liquid water is introduced into the motor casing. Thus, some windshield wiper motors are waterproofed with upgraded seals, gaskets, etc. to prevent untimely failure due to moisture at the expense of increased cost and complexity. Solutions for preventing water in the area of the wiper motor from physically contacting the wiper motor generally include caps or covers specifically molded to fit onto the wiper motor to cover the top of the wiper motor. Such covers are made specific to a given arrangement of components in a wiper system (e.g., one size and type of wiper motor mounted in a particular manner) and care must be taken to avoid interference between the cover and the moving components of the wiper system.